


A Rare and Beautiful Sight

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bunny Girl, Byleth is a taguel, F/M, Impregnation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: But the fact was, Claude had studied the rabbit shifters as much as he could. So, of course, he knew what he was seeing was a taguel in heat.“Does the King of Almyra not desire an heir?” Byleth teased, sharp little fangs nibbling at his earlobe.





	A Rare and Beautiful Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the bunleth discussions ongoing at pokemagines.

A tentative knock, followed by an equally tentative question. “My friend, are you in there?” It felt strange to be knocking on, what was until a few months ago, his own bedroom door. But when he had left for Almyra, and Byleth made Derdriu her capital, he had granted her the Riegan estates. He had expected her to move into his parents’ old rooms as they were more spacious, but Byleth had taken over his old quarters, saying she enjoyed the view better from the spacious balcony.

When no answer came, Claude turned the doorknob, and finding it unlocked, entered the room. He quickly learned why Marianne had tried so hard to dissuade him from coming up. The air smelled sweet, familiar and alien all at the same time. To his embarrassment, Claude felt his cock begin to harden in interest.

A quiet gasp drew his attention next, and Claude was not quite sure how the sight before him was not the first thing he noticed. Byleth lay spread out on his bed (well, her bed now, but that was beside the point). She moaned again, and Claude watched in fascination as she lifted one hand to her very naked breast and began to tease her own nipple, rolling it between her fingers. Her other hand reached between her spread legs. Byleth’s leg was in the way, so Claude could not see her fingers actually working her, but he saw the results as Byleth tossed her head and arched her back, trying to force her fingers deeper into herself.

“Claude, oh Claude,” she moaned.

He was frozen to the spot. He did not think she had seen him yet, but she was moaning his name, imagining it was his hand pleasuring her (or perhaps something else of his, Claude was a bit overwhelmed at the moment). It was not long before she screamed his name, the noise going straight to his cock, and collapsed back onto the bed, spent. 

He watched her as she regained her breath. Byleth lifted the hand that had been buried inside her pussy, still covered with her own pleasure, and slowly began to lick her fingers clean. Her adorable little nose wiggled when she was half way done, realizing someone else’s scent was in the room. Byleth turned her head toward him, her eyes going wide for a brief moment. So, either she had not known he was there, or she was a very good actress.

The look of surprise was quickly replaced by a mischievous grin. Byleth held out a clawed hand to him, her large bunny ears laid back and relaxed. Claude loved those ears. He dreamed about being able to touch those ears just as he did every other part of her body. The second he met her, he began to research taguel. Of course, all the books he found showed taguel with the ears of lop rabbits, whereas Byleth’s resembled those of a standard rabbit, a lionhead if he had to guess, what with how fuzzy they were. Unfortunately, it seemed all the taguel had been wiped out in their homelands, which only made Teach even more rare.

But the fact was, he had studied the rabbit shifters as much as he could. So, of course, he knew what he was seeing was a taguel in heat.

He realized he was still staring when Byleth threw those long legs of hers over the side of the bed and began to walk toward him. Claude heard himself gulp, his pants now painfully tight. Byleth’s ears twitched, curious but cautious. Those ears were always so damn expressive even when her face was not. Her large breasts were on full display, and he could see her own slick wetting her inner thighs. “Claude? Mate?”

He took a deep breath, and it took every ounce of willpower for him to turn away from her. At some point he had managed to shut the door behind him, so now he had another task to perform before he could run from his old room. “I’m sorry, my friend. I should not have intruded.”

“Claude?” her voice was more urgent now, heartbreakingly so.

“Byleth,” he breathed her name, and unable to help himself, he admitted the truth to her. She was the only one he trusted with his every secret after all, it was only fitting she have this one as well. “You have no idea how much I want this, how much I want you. But I won’t take advantage of you when you’re in such a state. Once your heat has passed, we can discuss this.”

Warm arms wrapped around him from behind, and he could feel her pressed fully against his back. Her hands rested on his chest, one directly above his heart. “I am not so far gone that I would mate with anyone who walked through that door. I know my chosen mate. I have waited a long time for you. I want no other, will allow no other to mate with me. I want you, and you alone, Claude. I chose once not to fight my heat when I thought you would take me, but you left. I do not wish you to leave again.”

Again? Claude tried to focus on that, but his thoughts were not really responding to his more rational desires. He felt her head brush against his back, just between his shoulder blades. Byleth was rubbing her forehead against his shirt, and it caused the soft fur of her ears to brush against the back of his head. Wasn’t that something rabbits did when they were trying to mark someone with their scent? Or maybe that was cats. Claude had more important things to focus his remaining mental capacities on at the moment.

Those too were thrown right out the window when Byleth stood on tiptoe so she could reach his ear. Her breath skimmed over the shell of his ear, and he shivered when Byleth’s lips brushed against him. “Does the King of Almyra not desire an heir?” she teased, sharp little fangs nibbling at his earlobe.

His brain broke.

Claude turned in her embrace and kissed her so fiercely Byleth was taken off guard. Her mouth opened in surprise, and Claude did not miss the chance to slip his tongue inside. Byleth quickly recovered, moaning happily into him, and rolling her hips against him, purring with pleasure when she felt his hard cock against her hip.

She walked them back to the bed, her sharp claws tearing away pieces of his clothing. Claude didn’t even care that he would have nothing to wear walking out of her room. It would definitely be worth it. He took his hands from her only long enough to toss his gloves to the floor, moaning against her lips when his hands finally got a hold of her. 

When the back of Byleth’s knees hit the bed, she dropped backwards, arms still wrapped around Claude’s neck. Claude followed her down, pinning Byleth under his weight. He lifted himself up quickly, staring down at her in concern. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Byleth’s ears flicked back and forth slowly in amusement. “I’m the one who pulled you down, Claude. But no, you did not hurt me.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, once more pulling him to her. “Please, Claude, I need you.”

“Well, when you beg so prettily, how could I deny you?” Claude grinned, and quickly began placing kisses along Byleth’s exposed skin, sinking lower until he was positioned comfortably between her thighs. Claude buried his face between her legs, causing Byleth to shout in surprise as he began to eat her out without warning. She tasted absolutely divine, and Claude found himself never wanting to come up for air.

She did not let him feast for long. Byleth’s hand tangled in his hair, drawing a sharp hiss from Claude as she pulled him away from her cunt. “As talented as you tongue is, I need more, Claude.”

He smiled down at her and leaned in for another kiss, his hands running reverently down her sides. When Byleth arched into him, his hand moved to her back as he tried to bring her as close as possible. His hand brushed against something soft, and Claude pulled away from her.

Byleth whined, only to yelp a moment later when Claude flipped her over onto her stomach. And there, sitting at the base of her spine, was a white fluffy tail. He had known she had one, had even caught glimpses of it before in battle, but he had never gotten a good look at it before. Byleth always wore that long jacket that covered her entire backside. Which really was a shame, because her ass was just as amazing as the rest of her.

“Claude, what are you doing?” Byleth whined. She tried to roll back over, but Claude held her in place.

“Give me a minute. I’ve never gotten to touch your tail before.” Claude smirked as he nipped at her shoulder, relishing the gasp she rewarded him with when his fingers lightly played with her cotton soft fur.

Byleth pressed herself back against him, rubbing herself against her erect cock. “You can play with my tail all you like later, but right now, fuck me,” she demanded.

He chuckled as her ears folded back in annoyance, but lifted her hips and positioned himself behind her. “Damn, By, I love you.” The words spilled from his mouth before he could stop them. And before she could answer him, Claude entered her. Byleth cried out in relief as he slowly sank every inch of himself inside her, clawing at the sheets and twisting them to shreds. 

“Yes, Claude,” she hissed, pushing back to meet his thrust. “So good.”

She was hot, her walls clinging to him, desperate for him to stay inside her. Claude groaned and bent forward, resting his forehead against Byleth’s back. He slowly began to pull out of her, Byleth whining at the loss, only to purr happily when he thrust back in. Claude tried to keep a slow and gentle pace, he really did, but between his own desires and Byleth begging him for more, he was soon pounding into her at a rapid pace.

“Claude, yes, Claude,” Byleth moaned over and over again, saying his name like a chant. When he reached a hand to her back, stroking his fingers through the fur of her tail, he felt Byleth tighten almost painfully around him as she cried out. He caught her before she collapsed forward, lifting her up so her back was pressed against his chest. A few more thrusts into her tight heat, and Claude was filling her with his cum, moaning words of love and adoration against her shoulder.

Claude lowered them both down none to gracefully, but managing not to land on top of Byleth. She sighed as his now soft cock slipped from her body, and turned to nuzzle against him. “Mate,” she cooed happily, kissing his chin. “I love you too, Claude.”

He held her tightly, kissing her head and stoking her ears. He could not remember a time when he had ever been this happy. Not even after the had defeated Nemesis. Not even when the crown was placed on his head. No. This, right here, with Byleth in his arms, this was truly the best moment of his life.

“Hey,” Claude said some time later, breaking the comfortable silence. “Earlier, what you were saying about not fighting your heat, what did you mean by that?”

The question alone was worth it for the dark blush that crossed Byleth’s cheeks. Her ears laid back against her hair, only heightening the rather adorable image. “I usually take a blend of herbs to lessen the effects of my heats, but we were so surprised by the rebels’ attack, I did not have time to prepare it.”

“And the time before?”

Byleth buried her face against his chest and groaned. Claude only laughed and waited. Eventually Byleth raised her face again, but her cheeks were still a deep pink. “After we defeated Nemesis. I felt one coming, and when you asked me to meet you in the Goddess Tower, I was going to admit how I felt about you. But then we were interrupted, and there was never a time after that when we got to be alone. Not before you left anyways.”

Claude’s smile died and he kissed the top of her head. “I am sorry I had to leave you.”

Byleth shook her head, the tips of her ears tickling his chin. “No, you did what you had to. But it did leave me in the rather awkward position of explaining to Seteth why the coronation needed to be postponed.” A smile began to work its way back onto Claude’s face, but was quickly replaced with a look of surprise when Byleth’s hand reached between them and grasped his cock. He was already half hard again. He knew he was still a young man, but that recovery time was quick even for him. Most likely Byleth’s pheromones were affecting him in other ways he had not read about. That would certainly be something worth studying. “And then I was in this bed, moaning your name for days as I pleasured myself, begging for your cock.”

And now that imagine was firmly in his head. Claude prided himself on his quick wits, but Byleth had a talent for making him speechless. 

Byleth shoved him onto his back and quickly straddled him, rubbing her ass against his cock until he was once more fully erect and begging to fuck her. She grinned down at him, bunny ears held straight with pleasure, and lowered herself onto him. Claude moaned as Byleth fucked herself on his cock, delighting in the obvious pleasure on her face. 

He reached up to cup her breasts, enjoying the way they bounced in his hands. He rolled his hips to meet her, sinking himself deeper into her. And then she did something with her hips, something absolutely sinful that he could not pay full attention to because it was doing that thing where she made him forget what words were. She laughed, a rare but beautiful sound, and leaned down to kiss him. “My mate,” Byleth cooed against his skin. “Claude, my mate, all mine.”

“Yes, By! Yours! All yours!” He came for a second time, filling Byleth again.

She gasped and continued to ride him, even as his cock grew soft inside her. Claude reached between them and stroked her clit with one hand, the other reaching up to pet one of her ears. Byleth bucked against him once, twice, and then rode out her own orgasm against Claude’s hand.

When Claude pulled out of Byleth, he saw his own semen leaking out of her, and he could not help but smile, genuine and bright, at the thought of a child growing inside her. His child.

He had become King of Almyra, and now he would have the Queen of  Fódlan as a lover. And their children would unite nations.

Byleth opened her eyes and gave a small cry of protest when Claude swung his feet over the edge of the bed. “I’ll be right back,” he promised, kissing the top of her head.

He could feel Byleth’s eyes on him as he searched through his ruined clothes, ears perking up in interest when he gave a cry. “Aha! Found it!”

Claude hurried back to the bed and quickly snuggled back against Byleth’s warm body. “Give me your hand.” 

Byleth did as he bid, and he slid the emerald ring onto her finger. “I was going to give this to you at the Goddess Tower, but well, like you said, we got interrupted. I want you to be my wife, Byleth.”

She purred happily, rubbing her head against the bottom of his chin before she lifted her face for a kiss. “Of course I’ll marry you, Claude von Riegan. I have a ring for you as well.”

“Do you now?”

“I do.” Byleth sighed happily and closed her eyes. “But it will have to wait. I am too comfortable to move right now.”

Claude chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. “We’ve got time, my love.”


End file.
